


Primal Desires

by WotanAnubis



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Amazon, Breast Growth, F/F, Futanari, Masturbation, Muscle Growth, Porn, Shameless Smut, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which a prehistoric diet has some life-changing results.





	Primal Desires

**Author's Note:**

> The whole muscle growth/transformation thing isn't really in my wheelhouse. It's more wheelhouse-adjacent. But this idea came to me a few weeks ago and wouldn't leave, so here it is.

Ruby looked over her breakfast table with a hint of satisfaction and a slightly larger hint of trepidation. It had been a sudden strange impulse to prepare herself a mostly prehistoric breakfast. Dinosaur egg omelet, pieces of ancient fruit, ancient fruit jam on bread and, since it was still morning, a large mug of regular milk instead of ancient fruit wine.

Ruby had dedicated herself to resurrecting the ancient past. She owned dinosaurs instead of chickens and her greenhouse was stuffed full of fruit plants that didn't really have a proper name because they'd gone extinct before humans ever even showed up.

Even now she wasn't quite sure why she'd done it. Dedicate her farm to the ancient past. Oh, sure, the ancient fruit was nicely profitable (and Leah was a big fan of her ancient fruit wine), but the dinosaurs were barely more than a sideshow. Still... something about them appealed to her on a far deeper level than any ordinary human's interest in dinosaurs and prehistory. Maybe it was because she'd been chained for a computer so long that some part of her craved a return to an era where computers and managers didn't exist yet and wouldn't for millions of years.

Well, whatever the case, breakfast was served. Ruby carefully poked her dinosaur omelet with a fork a few times. When nothing particularly out of the ordinary seemed to be happening she took a bite.

She was almost disappointed at how it tasted. It tasted fine. Not quite like a chicken egg omelet and not quite like a duck egg omelet, but sort of both and sort of neither and wholly ordinary. She'd expected... well, she wasn't sure what she'd expected. A taste unlike anything she'd ever experienced. Something primal and ancient somehow. Although what that tasted like she couldn't imagine. Instead, she got an entirely serviceable omelet.

The ancient fruit pieces and the jam were sweet and wholesome. They didn't taste particularly prehistoric either, but Ruby didn't mind. They tasted good and she ate them eagerly.

Ruby washed her breakfast down with milk, then cleared her dishes away with a spring in her step. She felt good. The breakfast might have been disappointingly mundane in taste, it had certainly given her enough energy to face the new day. And she was going to need that energy today.

It was the first of Summer and sun blazed down on Ruby's farm. First order of business was checking the coops. There were a few dinosaur eggs laid during the night, though not that many. As Ruby walked past the ancient lizards most of them turned to watch her or screeched in recognition. Ruby patted a few, their scaly hides surprisingly warm and soft.

After letting her dinosaurs out of their coops, there was the greenhouse to take care of. Ruby walked through the massive ancient plants, harvesting the ripe fruit. The sprinklers filled the air with water and the sun shone down through the glass dome. In here, the sun's heat was even more intense than outside, made all the worse by the droplets hanging thickly in the hot air. Sweat glistened on Ruby's skin as she worked, but the hot, damp atmosphere didn't really bother her. The intense heat was comfortable, really. Ruby felt like she could spend all day in the greenhouse, just basking in the burning sun.

But Ruby couldn't spend all day lounging about in her greenhouse. There was more work to be done. The fruit trees needed to be plucked. There were dozens of them, all planted in neat rows. There were oranges and peaches to be gathered, so Ruby gathered them, shaking the trees until the fruit fell into her lap.

And then... then it was time to prepare for the Summer harvest. Hours of tilling and fertilizing and planting and watering. It was long, grueling work, but it had to be done. Sort of. Not really. Ruby's greenhouse and trees and dinosaurs provided more than enough for her to get by, but she liked working the soil more than she'd ever enjoyed filing meaningless forms in triplicate.

Ruby was about halfway through hoeing the fifth row when she heard some of her dinosaurs screech in anger. She threw down her hoe and ran over. Her dinosaurs were usually pretty docile, but when they got angry they could do a lot of damage. Ruby had stopped putting fences because her dinosaurs could just tear through them whenever they felt like it.

Two dinosaurs stood among the tall grass, snarling and hissing at each other, their tails swinging back and forth threateningly. At the moment they were still just butting heads, but Ruby could see they were working themselves up for some actual violence. She resolutely stepped between them and picked them, lifting one with each arm.

"Alright, none of that," she snapped to the animals. "Remember what happened last time?"

The dinosaurs squirmed in her grip, but Ruby only held on all the firmer. The two beasts kept hissing at each other, frantically waggling their stubby legs to get at one other, but Ruby easily kept them apart.

"I really don't have time for this," Ruby said. "Am I going to have to hold you until you tire out or can you quiet down already?"

One dinosaur looked away from its rival. The other growled half-heartedly once it apparently realized it was getting nowhere. Ruby carefully put the two animals down on the ground. They glared at one another for a second, then deliberately turned away from each other and searched out other patches of grass to graze from.

Ruby nodded to herself. That was probably it. Her dinosaurs didn't have the memory to hold grudges. By tonight, those two'd be right as rain again. If they weren't already. Time to get back to work, then.

Ruby was about halfway through the seventh row when what she'd just done caught up with her. She'd picked up a dinosaur. She'd picked up _two_ dinosaurs. Sure, they were tiny dinosaurs, but that didn't make them any less heavy. First time she'd tried to lift one she'd practically thrown her back out and hadn't got anywhere. And now she'd lifted two, each with only one arm. How had she managed _that_?

Ruby was still brooding on that question by the time dinner rolled around. She'd got herself still more ancient fruit and a few more dinosaur omelets, this time accompanied by some ancient fruit wine. She barely tasted any of it this time, although the wine was pretty good. No wonder Leah was a fan.

Alright, so she'd got stronger. Well, obviously. She'd lifted two dinosaurs when before she couldn't even hope to shift one. She'd probably shouldn't be too surprised either. She'd been working this farm for a while now and had got a lot fitter. Maybe her self-image was still one of an out-of-shape wage slave, but that really didn't fit her new reality as a farmer, now did it?

It was more than just the dinosaurs, too. All those chores she'd had to do today should've left her a lot more drained than she was. First time she came to the Valley she could barely till a few rows before she'd been panting with exhaustion. Now she'd tilled her entire farm - or, well, the entire part of her farm dedicated to crops - and had only broken a sweat because of the sunshine. She wasn't even remotely tired. In fact, she felt so full of energy she was pretty sure she could plow the entire farm four, five times over and still have energy left to spare.

After Ruby had finished her dinner and had done the dishes, she found herself drifting towards a mirror. She took a long look at herself, see if she could find some actual evidence of her fitness.

And, yeah, it was definitely there. She was no longer as schlubby as she remembered herself being. Not so hunched over and withdrawn, shuffling through dreary and pointless days. She stood more upright and... was she broader in the shoulders? Her arms looked better, too. Not a lot flab there any more. Or any.

Ruby felt herself growing excited. All that hard work had paid of. And not just in the way that working the land had been so much better for her mental health than working a desk. She felt good. She _looked_ good. Strong. Geez. When had this happened? How had she got this fit without noticing?

Feeling giddy, Ruby raised her right arm and flexed. Muscles she had never really seen on herself before moved and swelled and...

There was a terrible noise as Ruby's sleeve was torn apart by her flexing muscles. She stared at her mirror image in disbelief. Had that really just happened? Had she _really_ just torn apart a sleeve just by flexing... which one was it? Her bicep? Probably her bicep?

Well... yeah. She had. Her muscles were so big and so powerful that her flimsy Joja tee hadn't stood a chance.

Ruby bit her lower lip when she wondered how easy it would be to tear apart the rest of her shirt. It had been a pretty cheap one and anyway it was ruined already. She could at least give it a try, right? See what she could do, that kind of thing?

Ruby grabbed the front of her shirt with both hands and pulled. It never stood a chance, the fabric coming apart as easily paper. Ruby shredded the garment easily, pulling it off herself as though it were nothing.

The body she revealed in the mirror was... gorgeous. Fit and muscular and oozing with strength. Ruby almost couldn't believe it was herself she was seeing. She almost looked like a body builder. Except she'd never gone to the gym or worked on building her body. And yet she was flat and hard with muscle bulging under her skin.

And... wait, had her breasts got bigger? Ruby had been so captivated by the unexpected sight of her new muscles that she'd totally missed her breasts. Which were definitely not flat and not hard and had, once upon a time, fitted easily into her bra. Now the soft flesh of her breasts strained hard against the fabric. Ruby unhooked her bra and let it fall. Her breasts spilled out of their constraints, thick and heavy and... yep... definitely bigger.

Ruby shook her head. Farming had done all this? Turned her from a mousy desk worker into an amazonian beauty? She doubted it, but what other explanation was there?

Ah well. She'd figure out the mystery of her muscles some other day. Or maybe not. For now, she was going to turn in for the night. Whatever else was going to happen to her could happen to her tomorrow.

* * * * *

The blazing sun beat down on the savanna. Ruby stood amidst the waving grass on bare feet, dressed only in a few bits of fur and hide and wearing a necklace of bone.

And it was all wrong. She couldn't remember getting to the savanna or ever putting on a fur loincloth. And where had she got her bone jewelry?

But those questions had to wait. There was something far more important to worry about right now. A massive beast stood before her. It had three horns, two long ones on its forehead, a smaller one near what might have been its nose, all aimed towards Ruby. It had a beak suggesting this beast ate plants, but that didn't mean it couldn't easily tear Ruby to pieces if it ever managed to close the distance.

_Triceratops._

Except it wasn't. How could it be? Triceratops was only a name given to the beast millions of years after it had died. It was still alive, so it didn't have a name. There was no one here to name it.

Except Ruby was here. Out of time and out of place, standing in front of the beast.

Ah. So this was a dream, then. That would explain so much.

The beast lowered its head and charged. Ruby watched it lumber towards him with a confident grin. She braced herself in the earth and raised her hands in anticipation. The beast stampeded closer and closer, intent on goring her. And then...

Ruby grabbed the beast's horns. The beast's momentum pushed her back, put Ruby planted her bare feet firmly in the ground and halted its march. Suddenly the beast looked uncertain. It tried to move its head, wrest its horns out of her hands, walk back. Nothing worked. Ruby held on tightly to the beast's horns and there was nothing it could do about it.

Ruby swung, easily flinging the beast aside. It landed heavily on its side. By the time the beast managed to struggle back to its feet, Ruby had lept on top of it grabbed its headpiece. The beast bucked and swayed, trying to throw Ruby off, to no avail. Ruby gripped the beast's back with her powerful legs and stayed steady.

Eventually the beast gave up, exhausted by its futile efforts, and allowed Ruby to ride it.

Ruby roared her dominance into the air.

And woke up.

* * * * *

Ruby stood in front of her fridge with a thoughtful look on her face. She was wearing some of her baggiest clothes. Or what had been her baggiest clothes. Now they hugged her powerful body so tightly it was possible to make out her new muscles under the strained fabric.

So. She'd eaten an almost entirely prehistoric breakfast and had ended up with energy out the wazoo, enough strength to lift two dinosaurs and had ended up with muscles she'd never known she'd had. Oh, and she'd had a vivid dream about being a cavewoman without the caves.

Might have been coincidence. Her new strength might have come from elsewhere. But she was kind of starting to doubt it.

So what now? More ancient fruit and dinosaur eggs and see what happened? Or absolutely not fruit and eggs and still see what happened?

It was just... the changes to her body were drastic, but they weren't bad. Ruby enjoyed them, in fact. She was more alive than she'd ever been.

Screw it. Ancient fruit. Dinosaur egg omelet. See what happened.

* * * * *

Ruby was out in the fields when her decision caught up with her. She gasped when new strength rushed through her body. She felt herself growing taller, her muscles getting more powerful, even her breasts getting bigger. Her clothes screamed against her changing body. The shoulders of her shirt started tearing apart as Ruby rose higher. The front strained against her growing breasts for a moment before tearing apart, allowing their soft and still growing flesh to spill out into the open air. Ruby's ever more-powerful muscles took care of the rest of the wrecked garment, easily tearing through what fabric remained.

But what was even more extraordinary was what happened to her pants. They, too, started tearing up as Ruby's body grew bigger and powerful. But then Ruby started feeling a weird tingle between her legs. She felt new flesh take shape. It was soft and flexible at first, but as she grew, so did her new appendage. It stiffened and hardened and Ruby felt it straining against her underwear and pants until those clothes, too, gave up and were ripped apart.

Ruby's brand new cock rose into the air, completely erect, hard and thick. Ruby stared down at it in amazement. She'd expected her muscles getting bigger, wasn't even that surprised about her breasts getting larger. Even the extra height wasn't too unexpected. But this... She had a brand-new, rock-hard penis.

She should be shocked, maybe. Or perhaps horrified? Stunned? But all she felt was wonder at the sight of her new cock. It belonged, somehow. It fit with her new, amazonian body. 

She reached down carefully, let her fingertips glide down her new shaft and shivered with pleasure. Her cock might've been about as hard as her muscles, it was sensitive as well. Just the lightest touch sent waves of lust through her body.

Ruby moved her hand all the way down to the base of her dick, enjoying every inch of it, then let her hand slip between her legs. Her fingertips immediately touched her wet folds and she gasped with pleasure as caressed herself.

So. Brand new cock, but her pussy was still there as well. Good to know.

Ruby wrapped both hands around her new dick. She just had to know what it felt like to masturbate this beast. She started moving her hands up and down her thick shaft. Lust grew in her chest as she felt the heat of her new cock in her hands.

Ruby stood, hips thrust forward obscenely, jacking herself off as hard as she could. Pleasure built inside her powerful as her hands moved up and down and up and down. Moans started spilling from her lips as the aroused fire flared and burned inside of her.

Without thinking, Ruby took one hand off her cock and started groping her own breasts. They were so much huger than they ever had been and their soft flesh filled her hand. Ruby caressed and squeezed her breasts, her questing fingers sometimes drifting to her rock-hard nipples to pinch them, sometimes wander to explore her bountiful curves. No matter what she did, not matter how lightly she caressed her breasts or how hard she squeezed, every touch seemed to only enhance the pleasure fueled by her rapid masturbation.

As she worked her body into a pleasured frenzy, wild images came to Ruby's fevered mind. Emily giggling as she studied Ruby's new cock with both hands. Haley squeezing her soft breasts against her new shaft. Maru, her nurse's uniform hitched up to the waist, pressing her hand against her mouth so Harvey wouldn't hear her lustful moaning. Abigail down on hands and knees in the midnight cemetery, presenting her glistening pussy like a wild animal in heat. Penny bouncing wildly up and down on her cock, begging Ruby to fill her with her seed and make her a mother. And Leah... Leah remained indistinct in Ruby's mind somehow. Even though she was only a thought in her own head, Leah kept fading in and out of sight and Ruby couldn't get a good look at her.

Ruby kept stroking herself hard while her lustful fantasies drifted incoherently through her mind. At times she was almost convinced it wasn't her own hand stroking her shaft, it was Penny. It wasn't her own hand fondling her breasts, it was Haley and Emily kissing her all over. These weren't her fingertips gliding up and down her length, it was Abigail's tongue lapping at her. When she squeezed her hand around her cock, it was actually Maru's pussy hungrily forcing her deeper inside.

Groaning, Ruby felt her pleasure build. The whole of her powerful body seemed on fire, aroused dancing through every limb and simmering on her skin. But the most intense pleasure seemed to fill her new cock and was hardening in a ball beneath the base of her shaft. No, not a ball. A bomb waiting to explode.

Ruby roared when she came, her cock throbbing heavily in her hand as she unloaded her cum onto the ground. The orgasm raged through her body, brighter and more powerful than any pleasure before it. Ruby shuddered, feeling her legs go weak as her body used all the energy she had just to endure the ecstatic pleasure.

Ruby kept stroking herself throughout her climax. Even as she moaned with bliss she kept milking her cock, splattering more and more of her white cum across the soil. She took her hand away from her breasts and thrust two fingers into her dripping pussy. She grunted with pleasure as she felt herself fill her and her cock spasmed in her other hand as her orgasm intensified.

Ruby's orgasm finally faded and she fell onto her knees. She took her fingers out of her pussy and let go of her softening dick. She took a few deep, shaking breaths and stood up again.

Well, that had been enjoyable. More than that. The glow of her orgasm seemed to caress her skin, making her body sing quietly with joy. And she didn't even feel tired or drained in any way. In fact, she felt refreshed and ready to get on with her work.

Ruby looked down at the ground and chuckled. She'd left quite the cummy mess. Her semen lay baking in the sun, slowly oozing down into the soil. Her seed lay among her seeds. She wondered if it'd have any effect on the plants? Probably not. They needed water, not cum.

Ruby realized she was still horny. Entirely satisfied, yet still horny. She knew her pussy was gleaming with her excitement and while her dick was soft, she felt it could get hard again in a second. She longed to share her new cock with the town's bachelorettes. To take some of her wild fantasies and make them reality.

Ruby laughed happily. Here she was, a giant amazon of a woman. Big muscles, big breasts, big dick and a big libido.

She'd come to Stardew Valley in search of a brand new life.

Well, she'd certainly found it.


End file.
